Clan:The Prodigy
all they that take the sword, shall perish by the sword. ~the bible~ The Clan a few years ago, in 2007 november, a few friends came together and decided to make a clan, a clan where there will never be any wars, fights or even the slightest conflict, where there will only be friendship and loyalty. Generals have the right to kick. We do NOT give free ranks just because you have big levels, or have a skillcape or are a moderator. We are a clan witch are active most of the day normally australian time 7:00 since many of us are australian but dont feel left out we always welcome others from different countries! For example im armenian. Our Goals 1. To let people be in a clan which has no wars or fights, or if it does will always do whatever they can to stop it. 2. To be a clan where people will be happy to be in. 3. To have fun on runescape and let others enjoy it as well. 4. To be known throughout runescape. Requirements The requirements are that you must listen to the generals/leader and must be kind to all unless you have a good reason to! fights will not be tolerated and you will be kicked immediatly if you were responsible for a fight. There are no level/skill requirements for this clan, we only want loyalty and respect and good behaviour in meetings, this is all we ask of you. If you meet the requirements and are ready to join the prodigy! Rules 1.Participate in all of the events (if you cannot, tell a general). 2.No spamming! 3.No fighting with other members of the clan. 4.And of course, listen to your leader and generals. 5.Follow Jagex's rules. 6.Have fun in the clan. If you break a rule you will recieve one warning, if you break the rules again you will be kicked. (fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!) and im not about to have shame. If you arent ready to follow these rules dont bother joining, these are only the rules wich will get you kicked immediatly without second thoughts. Black Peas There are many people who join the prodigy, some are worthy, some are not, those who are not are added to the black peas list. Black peas are people who have broken the rules or have left for no actual reason and want revenge on us, for example, someone joined the clan and because the leader was busy he was unable to rank the new member. The new member got angry because he was impatient but he knew well that the leader was busy. So he left the clan and now wants revenge, although we have always disagreed with a war because there was no point. Babindaboy Another example is Babindaboy, he was demoted to no rank and was banned from the clan because of the following reasons: 1.Breaking the rules. 2.Fighting other members. 3.Betraying us 2 times. 4.Spying on us. Babindaboy came into the clan with his friend Mortal Crest and started to behave badly the second he came in. The first chance the Prodigy had to kick him he was out of there. But vowed to destroy us one day no matter what. Now he is in our old enemies clan, The Empire, but now we have an alliance with them. The Ranks Whoever thought about a clan without ranks? As usual this clan uses ALL the ranks that are available, and also uses positions wich will be told later on. Although we use all ranks we do not promote people becuase they have been in the clan for a long time. you could be a member in the clan for a year but still not be a general, why? Because you need to either recruit other people into the clan, follow the rules, participate in all of the events, be active, never fight with other clan members and either help the clan by telling the leader/general on how to make it better or how to make the clan more fun. All those things can get you a rank up, and as you can see its easy as pie! Anybody know how to make a pie? Recruit - You start with this rank once you have been accepted into the clan. Corporal - This is an easy-to-earn rank witch only needs a bit of loyalty and time spent in clan to be earned. Sergeant - This is a medium rank which means you have been a member for a good amount of time. It only needs a bit more loyalty to be earned. Lieutenant - This is a hard-to-earn rank which is earned from showing a lot of loyalty and/or doing things for the clan. Captain - This is another hard to earn rank which needs a lot more loyalty or doing than you need to be a Lieutenant. General - This is the biggest rank and hardest to earn. It cannot be given just from recruiting, alot of trust is needed. When someone becomes a general they become brigadier generals wich must learn how to be a good general and when the council decides you are ready you will become a master general. When you become a brigadier general you are able to kick people with a lower rank than you although if you kick someone without reason you will be demoted and possibly even become an outcast. The Positions These are the positions I promised to tell, please note that these are the usernames on RuneScape not the Wiki usernames or their real life names. Leader - Xelyt. 2nd In Command - Ascalephus. 3rd In Command - Azorrez Event Organiser - Not Decided Peace General - Lady Dannii. War General - Ascalephus. Clan Moderator - Not decided. Play-To-Pay...I mean Pay-To-Play - What? I aint allowed to use humour? Oh come on! -Cough- Anyway...Not decided. Free-To-Play - Lets just say not much has been decided these days ;). Ok well you're probably wondering why we have war and peace generals when we keep the peace in the clan, well if war does break loose we will be prepared and there won't be a fiasco. And the peace and war general work together to stop the war and start the peace all again. The Pay-To-Play and Free-To-Play havent been decided because most of our clan members just become members on runescape so we weren't really ready for that, so we will decide it soon. So what are you waiting for? No que barging please! Events The Prodigy has many events throughout the year. Although many events are with one or two friends, or we go as a whole clan. The reason many of the members only events are one or two friends is because this is a Free-To-Play clan AND a members clan. The events we have are: Clan Wars (of course!). Conquest (one or two friends). Castle Wars (one or two friends). Hanging out (if you call it an event). Pest control (one or two friends). Fist Of Guthix (most uncommon event because normally clan members only go there to train mage). The Council The Council are the people who decide new rules, requirements, events for the clan and also decide when a brigadier general are ready to become master generals and join the council. The council generals have spiecall potitions in the clan witch were sied before in the potitions. The current council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, CNTxplainLUV, Lady Dannii1, Pip Alpine, Mrfluffy64. The Old Council The old council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, CNTxplainLUV, Streetkid888, Armeniaman. They will be forever remembered for their efforts to make this clan possible. Most of the old council members are still active on RuneScape and are in The Prodigy, some with general ranks, some just friends who come in to chat and see whats happening in their old clan. But nothing stays the same forever and generals try and find potential in the members of the clan so that they know who will be the new council. Historical Events Oh my god! that makes the clan sound like its 100 years old!!! but anyway the clan has had many historical events thoughout the years witch some clan members know of. The founding of the clan The clan was founded in Lumbridge from pure coincidence. Xelyt (at the time his name was Player 1913) and Streetkid888 were hanging out, Ascalephus when mining went up to them and asked if they were going to save RuneScape. They first thought he was a spy sent from somebody. But after an hour of talking with Xelyt they became good friends and still are! Xelyt the next day decided to make a big permenent clan where they will be able to meet new friends and have fun, they called this clan The Prodigy and now it has become an active and awesome clan! The Great Christmas Party! Sorry i couldn't help but put all of the words with capital letters :P. The Christmas Party was decided by Armeniaman and approved by all of the clan members! There were Lobsters, Cake (freshly stolen from the bakers stall in ardougne) Shrimps and jugs of wine. The party was held in The Jolly Boar inn (our old meeting place). The cook was Xelyt and The food bringer was Armeniaman. More than half of the clan members were there and it has been the biggest clan party ever held in Prodigy history! yummmm if only it never ended! sadly we were so excited about it we forgot to bring our cameras and screenshot thingies 8(. The Big Meeting The big meeting was a clan meeting where we decided that the generals should have their own potitions so that the clan would be more organised because some generals were fighting that they werent having anything to do as a general or in the clan. The first positions were event organiser, peace general and war general after that we added several more potitions but we removed most because we didnt have enough generals (were still looking for brigadiers). There were about 15 people to the clan that came to the meeting and afterwards we had clan wars (one of the best times we went to clan wars). The Anti-Prodigy 17 september 2010. Babindaboy Blue Orb and Ca5per (an old geenral of the Prodigy who left because he wasnt shown respect by the other generals and the leader), made an alliance and decided to destroy the Prodigy. Ca5per sies that he does not want to destroy the Prodigy and because Blue Orb was showing off his skillcapes and was always fighting with him, he decided to leave. On the same day we had a clan meeting, we decided to have war with Babindaboy and Blue Orb if they were actually so foolish to want one. When Ca5per left from their alliance they were very annoyed and were unable to get new recruits to fight with them. It is unknown if they will fight or not but the Prodigy will definatly come out victorious, i do not think that two mere idiots have the brain power to destroy a clan so big. The Revolution In 2010 the clan members were starting to fight, and started to think that the leader, Xelyt, was kicking for no reason. The generals started to make their own clan Peace Legion the new leader was to be Azorrez (one of the newest generals at the time) the revolution had begun! Xelyt a few days after wasnt able to be online on Runescape wich left Ascalephus to bring the clan members back. He joined Peace Legion and started to show everyone it was just a big misunderstanding. Azorrez started to treat people badly in the clan and when he made a big fight with some of the clan generals they all had enough of Peace Legion and left and joined a new clan Schehallion the leader Ascalephus. This was a temporary clan and they would join Xelyt again when he came back from his vacation. The new leader who lost all of his generals and was losing recruits by the hour decided to also join Schehallion and join Xelyt afterwards. Although the generals hated Azorrez, Ascalephus decided to give him one more chance to be loyal and let him in. When Xelyt returned all of the clan members who left came back to Prodigy. The generals who left were still generals because they sied that leaving and joining The new leader was a big mistake and they would never do it again. Azorrez was demoted to captain rank but after a few weeks was promoted to general rank for being loyal and recruiting many people into the clan. Photo Gallery Aaah! Photos! They are here to entertain, for rememberence, and...umm...other stuff? Well, i think the main purpose of photos are to show how awesome cabbages are ~ Ascalephus. Well here are photos of cabbages!...err...the clan! (Warning no cabbages or anything were eaten while making these photos...) (these are random photos that people in the clan have shot) Video Gallery Where!? Would tehnoobshow be without videos you ask? He would be...umm...why are you asking me this!? The gypsy is in Varrok people! Well The Prodigy is home to many video makers. Azorrez, TehVideoDude, Pip Alpine and Ascalephus...although he had only made 1 video...wich is crap... Well anyway my point is we have many videos wich i suggest you watch on YouTube because i cannot put them on this excuse for a clan advertisement page... Prodigy News Ehem, before i go on typing a huge wall, i would like to tell you all that you will not find BBC world news or CNN, get it? got it? good. In the news! In November we decided to organise another Christmas party! This time were going to invite all the clans we know. Were gonna have more people there, more food, more fun, and of course! were gonna have more games! And this time were gonna try not to forget out cameras! Category:Clans